Darkness
by ClawInTheNight
Summary: Sober Gamzee. character death.


Honk... Honk... honk...

My eyes widen as I hear that... That demented juggalo. Here we go again... Why did it have to happen so soon after we all got together... I look over at John, sitting at the table, eating happily, oblivious to the horror I feel inside, and then to Aranea, similarly oblivious. We are so fucked.

Later, we get together, and explain what happened the last time Gamzee got sober, the horror in their eyes cannot really match that which we feel in our hearts. After we finish explaining, we start to organize a clown hunt. Kanaya starts to pull out her makeup, terrifyingly as I was hopeing to keep him alive.

"Kanaya, look-" I start "No gogdammit! He's not getting out of it alive this time." she shouts angrily "Kanaya, he's my moirail, I know he's done some bad shit, but..."

"But what? Karkat, you can't let your feelings cloud your judg-" she starts to lecture "NO. Fucking _STOP_, you are NOT going to say that shit! You're the one who spent the most time trying to figure out how to get all of the humans here, even if it raised our chances of Lord English comeing here! That fucking Rose chick has got you rolling over like a woof-beast!"

She grumbles something unintelligible, whilst clenching her fists. "The fuck did you say?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VANTAS!" She yelled at me. Damn, Gamz must be good at that bard of rage shit, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN MEAN?!" I shouted

"I FUCKING MEAN, YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHY I DID THAT"

"Do I? Maryam, you and that Rose character are so fucking sappy that you must be some kind of second Sufferer, your love tran-SENDS the fucking quadrants! It makes _me_ sick and i'm the guy who spends all his free time watching romco- AUGH" I shout just as she tackles me down, and we crash to the floor"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU VANTAS"

The punches start to fly, I have to give it to her, she can punch pretty hard. She takes a swipe at me, connecting with my neck, knocking my breath out of me, I then take a kick at her knees, knocking her feet out from under her. She lashes out with her feet, hitting me in the stomach. I double over in sickening pain. Suddenly Gamzee busts down the door, and we imidiately stop. People start to reach for their weapons but he's already left. We take off after him running down a walkway.

Just as he turns a corner, someone near the front trips, creating a domino effect of assholes. I leapt up and forgot I didn't have any wings, slamming into the ground in front of the clustfuck of assholes. Scrambling up after Gamzee, I realize that Kanaya is just behind me.

"Kanaya, please stop! I can handle it!"

"No Karkat, you cannot handle it! That much is proven after your moirailship with Gamzee went crashing and burning."

I turn suddenly and clothsline her in the face, she has no fucking RIGHT to say that shit. She is knocked out cold now, and I continue to chase him, looking back, the entire horde is behind me now. Hmph, natural fucking leader right?

Slamming through a door, Gamzee is standing there, in the middle of the room. Many of the kids break off the main group to take their places. All according to plan.

"Gamzee, stop it, just let me calm yo-"

"honk."

"Gamzee stop, please-"

"HONK!"

"GAMZ-"

"DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKING ALL UP AND START! All I wanted was for you MOTHERFUCKING idiots to team up on jack! BUT NO. We had to all up and get all these assholes, we don't need them!" To emphisize his point he throws a bottle at the group, I don't know who it hit, but it was a girl as i heard a feminine shreik as it hit.

"Gamzee! Augh! This is impossible!" I shout as I charge at him, takeing a swipe at him with my sickle. "DOOF" Hes struck my in the back after dodgeing out of the way. Turning around I attack again, connecting with his shoulder, the sickening squelch of blade on flesh sounds in my ears. His warm purple blood splashes on my face, he looks back at me, surprised then angry. He takes out a bottle, thrusting at me, The bottle breaks, the shards punching through my carapace.

Surprise,

Agony,

Sadness.

Darkness.

.


End file.
